f1fandomcom-20200222-history
The Formula 1 Wiki:Nominations for Featured Article/1982 Austrian Grand Prix
Although perhaps not as significant as other races in the 1982 championship, the Austrian Grand Prix is still interesting, and lacks the darker aspect that haunted the rest of the season. As for the article, it is (i hope as I wrote it) well written and referenced from several places, and even includes an image and some homour (in my mind atleast). JPDurzel (talk) 16:03, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Passed. —Gyaro Maguus— 18:01, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Support (3) *See above, and also that it presents atleast an alternative to the Cevert proposal (something I think has lacked from previous nominations). JPDurzel (talk) 16:07, December 5, 2014 (UTC) *Personally I believe that writing in depth articles to the standard of modern F1 is much more difficult. I have practically finished the 1998 season write-ups, difficult to match the article in completeness compared to races in the last decade. Now that I have started work on F1 1980, information to make a comprehensive article is much harder to find. Exceptions I think should be made for the lack of completeness ( tables, post-race report etc ) for the older races. If you were to google 1980 Austrian Grand Prix, I think only about 3 websites or so will give users any detail on the race. The fact that we have a complete write-up and overview of the race is very valuable for any users researching old F1 and therefore I support it as a featured article. Randomg (talk) 08:23, December 6, 2014 (UTC) **The information in the other tables exists and typically is standard for good articles. The intro say which Austrian GP it is, for example. The post-race section should basically say "X driver saw his championship lead fall to Y by # points" (though a more complicated sentence is required here, and something can be written about the close finish, the début win and Chapman's last victory) and anything else that happened as a direct result of the race, which to be frank can be written without any extra research. I'll happily add the extra information and tables in the near future. —Gyaro Maguus— 14:25, December 6, 2014 (UTC) * Support: changes have been made that I like. I will happily promote. —Gyaro Maguus— 18:01, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Neutral (1) * Neutral: Needs more tables, and more sections. E.g. a fastest laps table, a laps led table, the grid (using the template), gaps in the qualifying results table should be put in (and here contains potentially unreliable day times, which you do not have to put to put since it is currently not possible to tell whether they are actually accurate), and the championship standings should include all point scorers. Also, a post-race section of text should be written between the race report and the results table. Finally, a longer intro, in which the events of the whole weekend should be surmised. Otherwise, a really good article. —Gyaro Maguus— 17:06, December 5, 2014 (UTC) * Neutral: I am also in Gyarados spot, that is because we usually have the grids on the pages. So until those are included I will stay on the neutral bag Matt121 ??? Matt125 (Talk) 00:24, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Oppose (0)